


Then Call Me a Fool

by chansons_des_etoiles98



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Burning Rescue (Promare), Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Lio Fotia is Bad at Feelings, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, and they were coworkers (oh my god they were coworkers), he's trying his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chansons_des_etoiles98/pseuds/chansons_des_etoiles98
Summary: It's not that Lio has anything against Galo Thymos. On the contrary: He really likes the other boy's company, he's a good listener, and he's probably become Lio's best friend aside from Meis and Gueira. But there's one thing that Lio doesn't understand... why he bickers so much with Galo, pushing his buttons for the stupidest reasons just to see him push right back. He thinks he might know the answer, but he's scared to admit it, even to himself. Featuring Galolio workplace banter, relentless teasing from the other members of Burning Rescue, and a healthy dose of gay panic.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 38





	Then Call Me a Fool

**Author's Note:**

> True to form, the idea from this fic came from... yes, another song. I was listening to Fool by Handsome Ghost, and some of the lyrics just screamed pining, confused, frustrated Lio coming to terms with his feelings for our favorite firefighting himbo. ("If it's foolish love that we're both guilty of, then call me a fool"/"call it what you want, a confession. Love me like you're out of control," to name a couple lines.) I hope you enjoy, and I definitely recommend the song!

If Lio Fotia was telling the truth, he wasn’t used to normal. He wasn’t entirely sure he even knew what normal _was_ after so many years on the run, living on the fringes of society and feeling like a hunted animal. But sure enough, now he woke every morning in a warm bed— his _own_ bed, he had to remind himself— not a makeshift cot or a bedroll on the ground.

Adjusting to life in Promepolis hadn’t been too bad, in all honesty. It did take him a couple months to release the tension from his shoulders when he walked through the busy streets, training himself to back his body down from its default state of high alert, but he was getting used to the idea of staying in one place. He was safe here. Things were fine. He didn’t have to run any longer.

He didn’t have to _fight_ , either of course, but that much was another matter entirely.

Galo had vouched for him with the other members of Burning Rescue, and they were quick to agree that he'd be an asset to the team. The thought of extinguishing fires rather than setting them… It was almost funny to Lio, the irony of it all, but he had gotten used to his world changing in a few thousand ways a week since the promare left. What was one more?

Thinking back on it, it made sense that there would be training. He just hadn’t anticipated how much, but he was getting closer to the required number of hours. The others were plenty encouraging, of course it took time, but he’d be a natural, really. Galo, in particular, had made a point of appointing himself as a mentor, and Lio had let him, if for no reason other than his certainty that the other boy wouldn’t take “no” for an answer. He was stubborn that way.

Okay, fine. Maybe they were both stubborn. Maybe some days, they chafed at each other more than they should have. It was fine. Underneath the occasional bickering, they got on fine. Lio trusted Galo. Even enjoyed his company. And both of those things were saying a lot. A fight here or there was no big deal.

He reminds himself of this as the two of them sit on opposite ends of the training room to cool off. Lio replays it all in his head and, fine, maybe he couldn’t even put his finger on why he had snapped at Galo. Was the other boy intense at times? Far too chipper on mornings when Lio wasn’t? Maybe. He also was great at what he did. And he really does want to help Lio. He knows that. Inwardly, he cringes as he hears his own words echo in his brain, tone sharp and biting.

“Galo, I already _know_ CPR.”

“Then show me.”

“I’ve shown you every day this week.”

“Then it shouldn’t be a problem, should it, Fotia?” And god _dammit_ , Lio doesn’t let things go easily, but neither does Galo, and maybe he’s really met his match in this brash, blue-haired idiot, because the other boy had held his gaze with a challenge blazing firmly in his eyes, crystal blue like ice.

And now, fast forward to Galo nursing his wounded pride and Lio feeling… kind of like a dick. He didn’t _mean_ to escalate, honestly. But any time he pushes, Galo pushes right back. Something about the look that the firefighter gets on his face, jaw taut and brows raised, makes Lio's stomach flip. Maybe it's that something that makes Lio lose his head like this. He’ll swallow his pride and apologize in a minute and they’ll be fine, they always are, but…

“What was it this time?”  
  


Lio starts in surprise, swearing under his breath. He hadn’t even heard Aina come in, but she stretches leisurely before sitting down beside him.

“Um…?”

“You and Galo,” she expands, rolling her eyes as his hesitation makes her say the silent part out loud.

“It’s… nothing. My fault, really.” She raises her eyebrows, and Lio can swear she’s trying not to smile as she nods.

“Mmhmm. Well, don’t beat yourself up. Only thing bruised is his ego, I’m sure.”

“I just feel like an ass. I don’t know why I give him such a hard time.” This time, the knowing smile on Aina’s face is unmistakable.

“You boys will be fine. You always are.” How she can feel so sure of that, Lio really doesn’t know, but he supposes Aina has known Galo longer than he has. She gives him a pat on the shoulder. “I just came to tell you I’m putting on a pot of coffee in the kitchen, so let him know, too.”

“Sure.”

Aina leaves and the rest is straightforward as always. Lio apologizes, Galo apologizes, and the firefighter gives him that trademark grin, the one that seems almost too big for his face, making his eyes squint and sparkle. Soon they’re back to friendly banter and trading jokes and training as usual.

They don’t fight every day. Lio hesitates to even call them “fights.” It sounds too serious. They’re just… spats. When he provides this as an explanation to the others at dinner one night while Galo goes for another round of drinks, he gets amused looks from Remi and Varys, a snort from Aina that she covers with a cough, and Lucia muttering under her breath what sounds suspiciously like “lovers’ spats.” Lio chooses not to dwell on the weird fluttering in his stomach as he brushes this off, or the way he feels grateful when Galo returns and the subject changes.

The first couple times the other members of Burning Rescue had seen the two arguing, they gave them a wide berth. Now, there are times Lio almost feels like it’s a joke he isn’t in on. The others give him and Galo their space when they clash, with little acknowledgment other than amused smiles and fond shaking of heads. He supposes in some ways, it could seem amusing. They usually never bicker longer than a few moments, always bouncing back immediately to friendly banter like nothing had happened in the first place. Lio knew, of course, that he and Galo actually got on great outside of work, even spent a good deal of time together.

It was just that lately… something about such close proximity to Galo, the other boy paying so much attention to him… it set Lio on edge for a reason he couldn’t even place. Normally, he felt relaxed whenever he was in Galo's presence. It was all so confusing. Everything about Galo Thymos was confusing. Why Lio felt so safe around him despite everything, why he felt almost _drawn_ to the other boy, sought out his company, and why, over the past few months especially, he worried he was fucking things up.

The tender moments only served to make everything more complicated. Galo carried pieces of him that no one else did. That, somehow, it felt like no one else _could_ , like Galo was the only and the obvious choice. Maybe it’s because the other boy has already seen him at his most vulnerable that Lio feels he can let go, truly trust Galo. If he couldn’t trust the person who had brought him back from the brink of death, who could he trust?

This would be why Galo knows the grief Lio carries for all the lost Burnish, why Lio lets the words drop quietly against the night air one evening as they sit on the balcony of Galo’s apartment, watching the rain fall. Loudmouthed as the other boy can be sometimes, he nods solemnly as he listens, and gives Lio the silence he needs once his throat feels too tight to continue. They don’t need words in that moment as Galo rubs Lio’s back gently, and Lio allows himself to settle, leaning against the other boy as their eyes trace the city skyline.

Some days, Lio feels a hollowness in his bones, itching and settling under his skin where the promare used to be. One day, when he’s all too aware of its absence, limbs heavy like he's moving underwater, he gives Galo this secret, too. Something he hasn’t ever voiced to anyone. He tells Galo about the deep, cold ache that makes it feel like there’s a pit in his chest where, for as long as he had remembered, there had been a crackling blaze. It’s surprising how much lighter he feels knowing he doesn’t have to bear this alone.

Even more surprising when he learns just how helpful Galo can be. The other boy learns how to spot the days where Lio feels like he’s been soaked to the bone in ice water, the pervasive, chilling emptiness making him want to curl in on himself, scrunch into a ball. The first time Galo pulls him wordlessly to his chest, Lio gives a soft splutter of surprise before relaxing into the touch, allowing Galo to half spoon up behind him on the sofa. And it feels…. Surprisingly nice. What surprises him most of all is that the warmth of Galo’s touch is enough to make the ache subside.

They treat it all as normal. For as much as they talk about, as much as Galo is an open book about everything and as much as Lio tells Galo things he doesn’t tell anyone else, they’ve never addressed whatever this is in words, the cuddles and the late night chats and the way that Galo sees through Lio in a way no one ever has. And maybe that’s just it, he thinks to himself. The reason it’s so fucking _hard_ sometimes to talk to Galo outside of those moments is that… maybe he wants to address it. Get a clearer sense of what this all means. You know, for the sake of their friendship. That’s all.

That’s _all_ , Lio thinks to himself firmly as he trains with Galo the next day. To Galo’s credit, the other boy doesn’t allow him much time to overthink it, timing Lio as they run a few flights of stairs, drilling him on equipment maintenance and medical procedures, and generally keeping him on his toes. When Galo strips his shirt off, complaining of the sweat, Lio grins and rolls his eyes.

“I’m surprised you kept it on that long.”

“If you had wanted me undressed, you could have asked,” Galo fires back with a smirk.

“Oh, fuck you.” He laughs as he says it but, yeah, fine. Galo’s got some _nice_ abs, all right? Sue him.

Galo’s just opening his mouth— no doubt to give some smartass response — when he catches the way Lio wraps his arms around himself. Tightly.

“Cold?” From the look on his face, Lio knows Galo understands that’s not all it is, but he’s grateful that the other boy leaves it at that. He doesn’t feel like getting into it when other people could overhear.

“Y… yeah.” He tries to dismiss the flush he feels rising to his cheeks; it’s not anything he should be embarrassed about, especially not with Galo, but a part of him feels stupid to have it come up when they’re in the middle of things.

“Okay. I was gonna suggest we take a break anyway. I’ve been working you hard.”

“Oh, _now_ you admit it.” The blue-haired boy bumps his shoulder fondly.

“Yeah, yeah, you’ll thank me later. C’mon.”

Within a few minutes, they’re sharing one of the couches in the sitting area off the kitchen. Lio is gratefully bundled into Galo’s jacket, sipping from a cup of coffee. He’s fine to keep going, really, but he has to admit that Galo’s concern is sweet.

“Didn’t you two just come from training?” Lucia studies them as she walks in.

“Yeah?” Galo’s brow furrows. “What’s up?”

“Lio, how are you _cold_ after all that?” He breathes out a soft sigh. He’d rather not go into detail, but if he has to—

“Burnish body temperatures run a little cooler without the promare,” Galo interjects. “It’s been an adjustment.”

“Oh.” Lucia tilts her head for a moment, taking this in, then gives Lio a toothy grin. “Rad. That’s gonna come in handy when you’re dealing with fires.” She continues jabbering about— Lio isn’t entirely sure what. His head is still buzzing. Galo’s eyes meet his, seeming to ask an unspoken question: _was that okay?_

_“Thank you,”_ Lio mouths, and he swears Galo’s smile could power a city as he nods.

“Anyway, what are you two up to?”

“Mm, I might quiz Lio on some of the stuff for the qualification exam.”

“Galo, he’s gonna do fine. Lio, don’t let him work you too hard, 'kay?”

Lio laughs softly, assuring her he won’t.

“Good. The jacket looks great on you, by the way.” A smile plays at Lio’s lips as Lucia exits, and he pulls Galo’s jacket around him contentedly before turning to the other boy.

“Hey, I hope that was okay. I just thought you looked like you didn’t wanna get into it and—”

“Galo. Galo, hey.” Blue eyes meet his own. “I really appreciate it.” Galo perks up at this, the sheepish half-smile taking shape on his lips making him look pretty pleased with himself.

“Yeah? I just made something up on the spot, I wasn't sure...”

“Your guess is as good as mine. All I know is, I’m cold now.” He tucks his feet under Galo’s legs, and the other boy laughs. A warm fondness stirs in Lio’s chest at the sound of it, bright and full and contagious.

“Comfy?”

“Mmhmm.” His cheeks feel hot, but he attributes it to the coffee and the borrowed jacket warming him up. Galo’s clothes are loose on his narrow frame, but the jacket is warm and smells faintly of the other boy’s cologne, which Lio finds oddly comforting. “So, were you serious about going over the exam stuff again?”

“Hey, I promised I’d help you prepare, and I keep my promises.”

“I know you do. But I also think Lucia’s right. You’ve been really thorough, Galo, and I’ve been pretty much acing every practice test I’ve taken. You said it yourself.” The other boy purses his lips thoughtfully.

“I know, I know. I guess I just… I’m excited, you know? I really want you to do well, Lio. I think you’d be great.”

“You do?”

“Of course I do.” Galo looks so sincere that Lio knows he means it. He smirks playfully.

“Even if my firefighter's soul doesn’t burn _quite_ as hot as yours?” he teases, and Galo rests his head in his hand.

“I fucking hate you sometimes,” he grumbles, and Lio laughs. “Don’t make me question why I’m doing this.” But Lio bats his eyes, giving Galo his sweetest smile.

“Because you care about your good friend Lio and want him to do well.”

“Mmhmm,” the other boy deadpans. “Well, my _good friend Lio_ is on thin ice.”

“Hey, not my fault your catchphrases are corny.”

“Okay, and I’m the only dramatic one?”

The two bicker for a bit over who’s more dramatic, but they quickly drop it when Remi and Varys pass through— they don’t need the team teasing them again over what they’ve _insisted_ on referring to as “lovers' tiffs.” Which, Lio thinks to himself as the boys hastily busy themselves with practice exam questions, is the most ridiculous thing he’s ever heard. Fine, he and Galo were close. Sure, they enjoyed teasing and generally antagonizing each other at times. Sometimes they sat tangled up in each other like they were now, or even with Lio on Galo's lap when a few of them shared the couch. (And admittedly sometimes when there was plenty of space, too.) That didn’t make them "lovers" in any sense of the word. Simply close friends. 

Him and Galo as a couple would be… well, maybe it wouldn’t be _completely_ unbearable, but the idea of them going on dates or having cute little nicknames for each other is absurd. Sure, the other boy is attractive. Actually, he’s pretty hot, but Lio would never feed Galo’s ego by admitting that out loud. At the end of the day, though, Galo was the first person he’d gotten close to outside of the other Burnish, so maybe he had a soft spot for him. It was natural to crave time together with him, to feel lucky to be friends with him, to think of him sometimes when they weren't together, and honestly, yeah, it might be nice to kiss him, but— fuck.

_Fuck_ fuck fuck fuck fuck.

He was such an idiot. He was screwed. Out of all the stupid things he could’ve done, developing feelings for Galo, something that could potentially ruin their relationship, was one of the stupidest. Galo Thymos, firefighter, idiot, thorn in his side, his confidante, his copilot, his soon-to-be coworker, and, despite everything, his best fucking friend other than Meis and Gueira. His best friend who wouldn’t feel the same even if Lio let this go anywhere, so he’s got to nip this in the bud.

He isn’t sure how he’s going to do this. Even when he slips his feet out from under Galo, the other boy gives him those worried puppy dog eyes, because of course he has to be _considerate_ and _thoughtful_ and _concerned_ about how he’s doing. Fucker.

“Uh. My leg was starting to fall asleep,” he lies with a shrug. Whether or not Galo buys it, he lets it go, and they return to business as usual. At the end of the day, when they head out to grab dinner as a team, Galo nudges him gently, hanging back so the others don’t notice.

“Hey, you doing okay?” Shit.

“Yeah, I’m great!” He punctuates the statement with what he hopes is an easy smile, but Galo’s frown deepens.

“You’ve just been quieter than normal. Promise you’d tell me if you weren’t feeling all right?” Lio blinks. The last thing he wanted to do was make Galo worry. He hates lying to the other boy, but he doesn’t have much of a choice, so he nods.

“I promise, Galo. Really.”

“Hm.” Galo extends his little finger, and the look on his face is almost comically earnest. “Pinky promise.” Lio cracks a genuine smile at this, reaching out to twine his pinky with Galo’s.

“Pinky promise.” Galo relaxes a bit, and Lio’s stomach flips. He’s sure he isn’t imagining the way the other boy lingers, seemingly in no rush to let Lio’s finger go. When he meets Galo’s eyes, the taller boy flushes pink, mouth opening to say something when Lucia interrupts.

“Hey, lovebirds, pick up the pace or we’re leaving without you.” Both boys turn scarlet at that, each dropping the other’s hand hastily as the blonde passes.

“Thanks _so_ much, Luce,” Galo grumbles, and she blows him a kiss. Lio’s half tempted to ask Galo what he was about to say before the interruption, but he changes the subject before Lio can get a word in. “Uh, so we should get going, don’t wanna… don’t wanna be late.”

Lio feels his shoulders slump, but he just nods. Dinner helps him get his mind off things a little. He’s really grateful to everyone from Burning Rescue for accepting him so quickly. He’s always slow to let himself open up and fully trust people— though a nagging voice in his head reminds him of a notable, endearingly dorky exception— but the others seem to understand. When he started spending more time with the team, they insisted he join them on outings, made a point of checking in with him, getting to know him, including him in inside jokes and traditions and everything in between.

He supposes that maybe it doesn’t hurt that Galo was so ready to vouch for him. He has no idea what the other boy said when he suggested bringing Lio on as a member of Burning Rescue, but he can only imagine. The fact that Galo trusted him so much, would speak so highly of him to the others… it had to count for something.

As always, he ends up seated next to Galo. That’s another thing that’s simply routine by now; the first time he joined the team for dinner, Galo had _insisted_ they sit next to each other and really, looking back, Lio had already been gravitating toward the other boy anyway, grateful for the comfort of someone he already knew well amid the new faces. Now it’s become an unspoken agreement among them all that this is just how things go, a widely accepted fact of life. The sun always rises in the east. Spring always follows winter. And Lio always sits next to Galo.

Most days, Lio doesn’t give a second thought to why he enjoys this— enjoys sharing glances with the other boy, enjoys laying his head on Galo’s shoulder if he’s tired, even kind of enjoys that everyone knows that this is their dynamic, that Galo takes pride in their friendship. He had never read into it, and, frankly, if he had been asked to before today, he would have just assumed it was because he values the other boy’s friendship. Which…. He realizes now, is extremely stupid of him, and he can’t believe he could be so oblivious.

Whatever. He’s fine, he can handle this. They sit, they order their food, they swap stories from the day, and Lio allows himself to relax. His smiles are more genuine as the team banters and jokes, and it’s easy to find comfort in the familiarity of it all.

“Lio, how’s everything been going?” Varys asks, and Lio gives a small smile.

“It’s been good, I think. Galo keeps me busy, but I think training’s going well.” Galo claps him on the back, his grin a mile wide.

“He’s being modest. He’s been doing great.” Lio snorts, elbowing the other boy, though it isn’t forceful.

“I still have to take the entry test, you know.”

“ _And_ you’ll ace it.” The others murmur agreement and Lio feels his cheeks color slightly. “I mean, you’ve got the best mentor you could possibly have.”

“Oh really?” He raises his eyebrows in amusement and Galo puffs his chest out proudly.

“Of course.”

“Mmmhmm. Well right _now_ , my amazing mentor has food on his face.” The others laugh as Galo wipes his face with a huff.

“Better?” Lucia shakes her head with a smirk.

“Not at _all_ , Galo.”

“ _Here_.” Lio rolls his eyes, fingers tilting Galo’s chin towards him as he wipes the corner of the other boy’s mouth with a napkin. He’s not sure if he imagines the soft hitch in the other boy’s breath, but Galo’s eyes don’t leave his face once as Lio studies his features.

“Got it?” He asks the question softly, and Lio’s chest feels tight, like he’s holding his breath in anticipation. Anticipation of _what,_ he doesn’t know.

“Um.” He clears his throat, eyes flicking down to the tablecloth. “Yeah. Yeah, you’re good.” When he chances a glance at the others, he makes a mental note to suggest a game of cards for the next game night because the other members of Burning Rescue have horrible poker faces, poorly suppressed amusement clearly visible. He prays his face isn’t as red as it feels.

“Galo, if I ever did that, I think you’d kick my ass,” Remi jokes, and Lucia grins.

“Oh, let the man be whipped. Not every day we have such a pretty new recruit.” She winks at Lio and he wonders if it’s too much to ask to be struck dead right then and there.

“I… I’m not— I wasn’t… I’m not _‘whipped,_ ” Galo splutters.

“Guys, really, it’s nothing,” Lio argues. “He had pizza sauce on his face, that’s all.”

“Okay, okay, fair enough.” Lucia holds her hands up. “I won’t tease.”

“Now _that_ , I’d pay to see,” Galo mutters, and the blonde flips him off.

“I was mostly saying that for Lio’s benefit. Because I actually _like_ him.”

“Yeah, like you don’t love me, too,” Galo answers with a smirk. Lio tunes out as the two squabble like brother and sister, and his mind is elsewhere for the rest of the evening.

Until they go to leave, of course, and Lio remembers that today is Friday… which means that he had promised Galo that he’d come over after dinner to hang out. The realization hits him like a load of bricks that okay, maybe he’s not exactly in the clear. Curse Galo Thymos and his boundless enthusiasm and his big, stupid puppy dog eyes. How on earth is Lio supposed to say no to this boy?

“Lio. Earth to Lio?” Lio winces, giving Galo a sheepish half-smile.

“Um… Sorry.” Judging by the look on the firefighter’s face, he isn’t so sure ‘sorry’ is cutting it. “I guess I spaced out, huh?”

“All right, that’s it, you’re freaking me out.”

“Huh?”

“Normally by now, you’ve told me off for my stupid jokes a dozen times.” Okay… _Definitely_ not the response he was expecting. He looks breezily ahead as they walk, hoping he seems calmer than he feels.

“Maybe they weren’t as terrible tonight.”

“No, they were. I’ve been making worse and worse ones all evening because I’ve been worried. Like, even Aina told me to shut up twice at dinner, and she usually doesn’t have to because she can count on you to tell me I’m an idiot.” Lio shoves his hands into the pockets of his jacket as they turn onto Galo’s block. He doesn’t miss the pointedness behind the firefighter’s words. (That Galo would _intentionally_ tell stupid jokes just to see Lio's reaction... That, he decides to file away to figure out later.)

“I mean, yeah, but what’s your point?”

“Are you, like… actually mad at me?”

That’s enough to stop Lio in his tracks. It registers in the back of his mind that Galo’s apartment is just a few feet away and maybe this isn’t the conversation to have right here, but his feet feel rooted to the sidewalk as he takes in Galo’s words.

“What? Why would I be mad at you?”

“I don’t know, but usually you’ll argue with me if I’m being stupid.” Lio stares at him.

“You’re telling me you want me to pick fights with you… so you can tell I’m _not_ mad at you?” he asks incredulously, but the other boy rolls his eyes, groaning in frustration.

“Well, of course it’s gonna sound crazy if you say it like that! C’mon, Lio, don’t play dumb. Tell me whatever it is that I did. I’ll fix it, I swear, but I just gotta know.”

“You didn’t do anything!” He breathes out slowly, meeting Galo's eyes. “You really didn’t, Galo.”

Galo hesitates, sizing Lio up like he’s a puzzle to be solved. To be fair, with what little he’s given the blue-haired goofball to work with, Lio supposes that could be an apt assessment. He shakes his head with a sigh as he starts walking again, and Lio follows.

“Fine. But something’s wrong.”

“ _Nothing’s_ wrong, I swear!”

“You. Are impossible. And a shitty liar.” _Yeah, well, I can’t lie to you,_ Lio thinks. _Not like you wouldn’t see right through me even if I could._ He chews anxiously at his lip as Galo unlocks the door and lets them in.

“Can I ask you something, Galo?” The other boy eyes him warily, and, yeah, that’s fair.

“What is it?”

“You know I’m not actually mad at you when we argue about stuff, right?”

“Oh my god,” he mutters, discarding his jacket on a nearby chair.

“What?”

“That’s what you wanna ask me?”

“I’m serious!”

“Of course I know that. We butt heads here and there, but I know it’s never anything really serious.”

  
  
“Good.”

“You can’t tell me _that’s_ what you were worried about?”

“I mean… kinda?” It’s not… completely a lie. Just not completely the truth, either. Any annoyance melts from Galo’s expression, his face warm and open as he tugs Lio over to sit on the couch.

“Lio, yeah, of course I know. I mean, for fuck’s sake, everyone knows that, even the team… why do you think they only…” his face turns scarlet as he realizes where he’s going.

“Call them ‘lover’s tiffs?’” His own face feels like it’s on fire, and Galo squirms.

“I mean… I mostly meant just the… the "tiff" part, but—”

“No, of course, yeah.” Lio’s half tempted to scream as the two of them fidget awkwardly. For the second time that evening, he wonders if there’s some deity somewhere benevolent enough to smite him and put him out of his misery.

“I kinda figured that’s just our thing, y’know? I’m never actually mad at you, and I know you’re not mad at me.”

“Okay…” Galo raises an eyebrow, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

“All right, are you good? If you’re done being weird, we’re gonna have to decide on a movie.” A genuine laugh bubbles out of Lio’s chest at this, and he rolls his eyes affectionately.

“Yeah, I’m done. And I picked last time, so that’s your job.” He ignores the voice in his head that asks if he’s being reckless or self-destructive, setting himself up for more hurt, as he lays his head on Galo’s shoulder. He doesn’t even need to turn his head to look— he can feel the warmth of Galo’s smile.

Galo combs his fingers idly through Lio’s hair, flipping through the channels with his other hand, and Lio relaxes into the touch. He pushes down the faint, hollow ache in his chest and decides it’s easier to just enjoy this moment. He snuggles closer to Galo, and he can’t help the fuzzy feeling he gets when the other boy gives a contented sigh.

Lio doesn’t care if it’s a bad idea. He doesn’t care if the logical choice would be to keep his distance, wean off gently for his sake and for Galo’s. He loves Galo’s company, and it makes him a bit giddy that the feeling is mutual. He may have a better name now to put to the warmth that stirs in his chest at these moments, may finally understand that there’s a reason it all feels so exciting, like they’re stuck in this constant crescendo that has him breathless with anticipation, and maybe, practically speaking, he should be smarter about this.

But then again, it’s easy to surrender all logical thought when he’s so drunk on the heat of Galo pressed up against him, his smile, the smell of his cologne. And if he’s going to make a mess of this anyway, then maybe he ought to take advantage of these moments. In a way, he could almost let himself believe that Galo feels something too when the other boy shares his blanket without asking, when he tangles his legs with Lio’s, or when tugs the other boy closer and rearranges them so he’s half spooned up behind Lio, letting him rest his head on Galo’s chest. He’s glad Galo can’t see his face because he doesn’t think he’d be able to hide his smile.

Eventually, they fall asleep curled up in each other, and Lio only wakes up as Galo carries him to the bedroom and tucks him under the covers, brushing the hair gently from his face. If he were more awake, maybe he’d protest that Galo could’ve just woken him up, that he didn’t have to carry him. As it is, his sleep-blurred brain doesn’t even think to chide the other boy for giving him the bed before he’s out like a light again, nestled into soft sheets.

Things between the two of them settle a bit after that night. Sure, Lio’s heart flutters the first time he snaps at Galo again while they’re at work, the other boy beaming like Lio hung the stars in the sky. Aside from Galo Thymos being a ridiculous, endearing puppy dog, things are good. It’s almost easier to pick fights than to face his feelings for the other boy, so if it makes Galo happy in some weird, roundabout way, who is Lio to deny him?

There’s almost a different kind of passion, more heat behind their squabbles since they’ve admitted out loud that it isn’t from a place of malice. In a stupid, childish way, it’s invigorating watching the fire flashing in Galo’s eyes, letting him invade Lio’s personal space, challenging each other on this thing or that. And Lio can lean into it, can even pretend this is normal, this is fine, pushing down the real reasons it’s all so exciting.

Until one afternoon when they’ve been up close and personal all day and Lio’s tired brain petulantly refuses to filter itself. They’re in the locker room and some part of him is vaguely aware that Galo is speaking. Vaguely in that he can hear the words being said, but he’s distracted, the curve of Galo’s mouth around each syllable making him wonder what kind of sounds he’d make if you nibbled on that perfect lower lip.

“Hey! Space cadet.” Lio rubs at his cheek with a shrug.

“I’m tired,” he gives by way of explanation.

“Uh-huh.” Galo breaks into a devilish smirk. “Nothing wrong with saying you were taking in the view, Lio.” Heat rises to his cheeks, but he sets his jaw and rolls his eyes.

“Oh shut up, pretty boy.”

“Aw, you think I’m pretty?”

“You wish I did, Thymos.”

“And _what_ is that supposed to mean?”

“It _means_ I’m out of your league.” He smirks.

“Like you could get me even if you wanted me.”

“Please. Galo, if I _wanted_ you, I’d have you wrapped around my finger by now.”

“ _You’d_ be eating out of the palm of my hand if I was really trying.” They’ve edged closer and closer, standing almost toe to toe, and Lio realizes a few more steps would have Galo’s back pressed up against his locker. He lets his eyes sweep the taller boy’s features, bright blue eyes glimmering with determination. It feels like maybe they’re _both_ holding their breath this time, but he could be imagining it.

“Would I?” he asks softly, eyes not leaving Galo’s. “I suppose that’s why your face is so red.”

“Oh, _fuck_ you,” Galo mutters, but his cheeks darken.

“All you had to do was ask, Galo.”

“You’re impossible.”

“And you’re infuriating.”

“You think you’re _so_ clever.”

“And you think you’re hot shit!” Their faces are inches apart. Barely any space in between. Lio’s heart hammers with adrenaline.

“You know I hate you a little sometimes?” Galo breathes, but there’s zero malice behind it. Both boys are a little cross eyed looking at each other, and the firefighter’s gaze slides unmistakably down Lio’s face, traveling the gentle slope of his nose and settling heavily on his lips.

“Don’t worry,” Lio murmurs as he eyes Galo’s mouth, the thinnest sliver of space between their lips as he leans in. “I hate you, too.”

There’s a dull metallic clang as Lio presses Galo up against the lockers, and it’s like the heavy, staticky _something_ that hangs in the air when they’re together has finally shattered. Shattered into a million pieces that Lio doubts they could put back even if they tried. The whole thing is frenzied, Lio holding Galo’s face as the other boy’s hands pull his hips in closer, pressing their bodies flush together. Galo’s mouth is hot and wet and perfect, and the low groans he makes into Lio’s mouth make the smaller boy absolutely dizzy.

He’s pretty sure they could have kept going indefinitely if they hadn’t remembered the need for air. When they separate, it’s with flushed faces and red lips. Galo’s hair is a disaster, and Lio’s sure his can’t look much better.

Galo is, unsurprisingly, the first to break the silence.

“So. Uh.” His eyes search Lio’s face, drinking him in like it’s the first time he’s really seen the other boy. This is the closest thing Lio has felt in months to the constant blaze that used to live inside him. His chest blooms with rich, searing warmth. Not uncomfortable, just… right.

“Um.” He blinks at Galo and, _god,_ they’ve never been at a loss for words with each other. Never like this. But thank fuck for Galo Thymos, because after it’s clear that Lio isn’t going to say anything, the big dork breaks out in a bashful grin.

“Does this mean we were on the same page about the arguing?” Lio can’t help it. He bursts out laughing. Real, deep, head-thrown-back laughter at how perfect this boy is, how he hits the nail right on the head and knows just what Lio is thinking. Thankfully, Galo doesn’t seem perturbed, laughing along with Lio until their sides ache as they have to catch their breath.

“Yeah,” Lio agrees with a smile. “It does.”

“So… does this make us, like… boyfriends now?” Oh _that_ sounds nice. Lio tries to answer like a sane person, but there are fireworks shooting off in his brain as he bites his lip.

“It could. I think I’d like that if you would.” Galo presses his lips to Lio’s eagerly, cradling the other boy’s cheek as he pulls back.

“ _Yes,_ ” he whispers, laughing breathlessly. “Fucking yes, please.” Lio leans up on his tiptoes and pecks Galo on the lips again, again, again. Galo takes some mercy and leans down to meet him halfway when Lio almost loses his balance, falling against the other boy’s chest.

“My _boyfriend_ ,” he murmurs, half just to hear it out loud.

“I think I could get used to the sound of that.”

After a few more minutes of kisses and giggles and soft sighs, they decide to slip out one of the station's side doors to head home. They can tell the rest of Burning Rescue about this tomorrow, but there will be inevitable questions and ribbing and, at least for now, it seems far more appealing to take some time to just bask in the new relationship together. Galo twines his fingers through Lio’s, and his hand is rough and soft in all the right places— calluses here and there, but sturdy and warm against Lio’s palm.

“We are kind of idiots, though, aren’t we?” Lio asks as they stride down the city streets together. He wonders if the colors have always been this bright or if the birds have always sung this sweetly.

“For being oblivious so long? Or for being complete disasters at flirting?”

“Both.” Galo gives his hand a squeeze.

“Absolutely. But we’re each other’s idiots.” He bumps the other boy’s shoulder affectionately with his own, and Lio can’t remember when he’s ever felt so carefree.

Maybe antagonizing the man of your dreams for months wasn’t exactly the typical method of flirting, but the two of them weren’t exactly typical to begin with. If there was anyone Lio was ever willing to lose his head for, he thinks to himself, he’s pretty damn glad that it was Galo. If it was silly to be so maddeningly head-over-heels for someone that he lost all his senses, then go ahead and call him a fool. For better or for worse, he’d take a love that was foolish at times if it meant that he could be a fool for Galo Thymos-- firefighter, idiot, thorn in his side, his confidante, his copilot, his soon-to-be coworker, his best fucking friend, the person who drove him crazy like no one else could... and, despite it all... the man he loved.


End file.
